


Раскодировка. Ржавый

by LABB, WTF_Starbucks_2019



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABB/pseuds/LABB, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_2019
Summary: AU по отношению к канону, пост!ЗС





	Раскодировка. Ржавый

**Author's Note:**

> AU по отношению к канону, пост!ЗС

– Мы почти пришли. Кажется, это здесь.

– Кажется? – Баки чуть прищурившись смотрит на солнце, выглядывающее из-за опоры моста и бросающее рыжие отблески на поверхность воды. – С каких пор ты стал забывать такие вещи?

– С тех пор, как ты вспоминаешь, – улыбается в ответ Стив, берет Баки за руку – металлическую, конечно же, он всегда так делает, словно стирая разницу для себя, для других, для самого Баки... – и решительно сворачивает вправо, в одному ему известный проход между хозяйственных построек. 

– Помнишь, мы сбегали после уроков и приходили сюда?

– Смотреть корабли? – в голосе Баки неуверенность, но Стив одобрительно кивает, и лицо Баки светлеет.

– Точно. Здесь раньше было много кораблей. А потом они разбили парк, и вот... – Стив разводит руками в стороны. – Все так изменилось.

Баки кивает. Они стоят у самого ограждения, в нескольких метрах внизу плещутся воды Ист-Ривер. На закате речная вода кажется густой и маслянистой, и Баки как завороженный следит за игрой света: рыжие, багряные, желтые блики напоминают ему пятна ржавчины на стенах камеры, и он бы рад забыть, но как назло... Ему трудно вспоминать иное. Хотя стоит признать, что какие-то вещи, особенно из юности или позднего детства, приходят легко, вот как сейчас, но вместе с тем ему все чаще кажется, что есть что-то еще, что-то очень большое и жизненно важное, что никак не поймать, не почувствовать снова, как не ощутить уже тепло солнечных лучей пластинами левой руки. Порой наедине со Стивом, разделяя редкие моменты близости, подобные этому, ему кажется, что вот-вот случится, и он вспомнит, отчего так сбоит сердечный ритм, но время уходит и все опять исчезает. Баки вздыхает украдкой.

– Эй, не грусти, – Стив словно чувствует его настроение. Он слегка толкает Баки в плечо и тянет туда, под мост, где начинается спуск к воде. – У меня есть для тебя подарок.

Ограждение приходится перелезать, но когда это было препятствием для двоих суперсолдат? Спустившись вниз на пару десятков искрошившихся от времени ступеней, они оказываются на узком выступе у самой воды. Короткие обломки деревянных брусьев, торчащие из камня, и остатки ржавых кнехтов говорят о том, что когда-то здесь был причал для частных лодок, а теперь, судя по исписанной граффити стене, это место стало пристанищем молодежи. Волны плещутся о край площадки, в луже под ногами переливается на солнце бензиновое пятно. До боли знакомо пахнет нагретым камнем, старым железом, мокрой землей, грязной водой и гнилыми водорослями.

– Я знаю это место. Стив? 

Стив кивает, подходит ближе, обнимает Баки за плечи, и тот прижимается крепче, как когда-то к нему прижимался сам Стив. Как в юности, когда они приходили сюда, чтобы... чтобы… что?

– Ты что-то говорил про подарок, – хрипло шепчет Баки.

– Вот только захочешь ли ты его принять?

Баки решительно кивает, и Стив подводит его к стене, указывает на полустертые, заросшие рыжеватым лишайником и грязью корявые буквы, процарапанные когда-то в испещренном дождями и ветрами камне: «Стив» и чуть ниже знакомым почерком «Баки».

Глаза Баки распахиваются изумленно:

– Это мы?

Стив торжественно кивает:

– Закончим её?

И пока Баки приходит в себя от изумления, чтобы ответить хоть что-то, Стив выковыривает из рассохшейся деревяшки здоровенный гвоздь – погнутый и ржавый. С этим орудием в руке Стив выглядит настолько нелепо, что какое-то знакомое, лихое и светлое чувство расцветает в груди Баки в радостном предвкушении. Он ухмыляется и тычет Стива локтем в бок: 

– Что скажет на это Капитан Америка?

– Что бы он ни сказал, Стив Роджерс с ним договорится. – Он сжимает покрепче гвоздь и чуть медлит в паре сантиметров от поверхности камня. – Помнишь? Мы ведь с тобой были еще совсем мальчишками, и так и не решились на это. Да и кто бы решился: такие времена... Уже потом, когда я очнулся в этом новом мире и нашел это место, видит Бог, тысячу раз проклял себя за малодушие. А сейчас понял: всё можно.

С этими словами Стив тщательно выводит между именами жирный знак «плюс», и что-то щелкает в голове у Баки.

– Можно, – эхом повторяет он. Забирает у Стива гвоздь и царапает рядом смешное, по-детски кривоватое сердечко. Опускает гвоздь в карман, как талисман на удачу. 

И целует Стива. 

Они так и стоят, обнявшись, в рыжем закатном солнце их ресницы и волосы отливают ржавчиной, и это все, что запомнит Баки на ближайшую жизнь. 

А то и на вечность.


End file.
